


An Angel among devils.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Family History, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love, Revenants, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: WayHaught AU.There had always been something about Nicole, Wynonna felt it the first time they met. she didn't tell Waverly, but she knew Nicole wasn't human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test, i don't know if this is really what i want to write so drop a comment and let me know :D

The widows had managed to trap them in the library of all places, so here they were, Nicole, Wynonna, Waverly, Doc and Dolls, bound to library chairs in a circle with the Widows gloating. 

“Tell us where the third seal is or we start killing the people you love.” The ”Mercedes”  
Widow demanded from Wynonna. 

“Well since becoming infected with this parasite” she gestured her head down towards her belly “They haven’t been all that nice to me so feel free to kill them” Wynona said in her usual nonchalant fashion. 

“Fine then we begin with your sweet little sister” the “Beth” Widows laughed as she pulled something out of her dress, it looked like an ice pick. 

It was all a blur of screaming and pain from there, it properly only lasted 5 minutes. For some reason Nicole couldn't recall what had happened, and at the same time she couldn’t forget Waverly’s screams no matter how much she tried. 

At one point it became too much for her and she broke. She made the irrevocable choice to break her vow and expose herself. Consequences be damned. 

“Stop it! I am the third seal!” Nicole screamed at them. 

They stopped, all of them, as if frozen by a spell and looked at her. 

As if in a flash the black veil of ”Mercedes” was in front of her, she felt the pure evil radiate of her in waves. 

“Explain yourself.” It or she demanded. 

“I was born in 1861 when I was 2 years old I died, something brought me back with an explanation to my parents that I was the seal that my blood would open hell” Nicole said. 

“She’s lying” Said the “Beth” Widow 

“Spill my blood and find out” Nicole replied. 

The two Widows looked at each other before approaching Nicole and untying her. 

They pulled her to her feet and began their chant.

As they spoke Nicole’s skin started glowing softly. The light called to the others and despite her panic Waverly found herself clam and unable to scream. 

With the sharp fingernail shaped ring the ”Mercedes” Widow slashed Nicole’s wrist. 

Then a choir of screams began. 

As the blood hit the ground it shook beneath them. The Widows looked up at Nicole who began glowing brighter and brighter. Symbols mixed with text filled her body for a moment before absorbing into her skin. 

“You lied! What have you done?” “Beth” screamed at her. 

Nicole’s eyes were white as she looked up. 

“You foolish demon, can not spill holy blood for sinful purposes” Nicole’s voice wasn't her own. It had an echo to it. 

“This is the land of the living, your evil perversion shall no be allowed.” The voice rang out from Nicole. She raised her hands and two short lances appeared before her. With one last look to the Widows, Nicole waved her hand and let them be speared. 

The Widows let out a howling scream. 

The last thing anyone remembered was a blinding light. 

When they woke up they were untied and on the floor. Nicole was on the floor, no longer bleeding, but not breathing either.


	2. I made such a big mistake, When I was Mary's Prayer.

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled and shook her before realizing that she was not breathing. 

“Move” Dolls said and began CPR on her as he had trained many times before. 

But when he leaned down and touched her lips to preform mouth-to-mouth it was like a spark of lightning zapped him and he moved back quickly. 

With a gasp Nicole came back to life. Before she could really process what had happened she was surrounded by everything Waverly, it was all she could feel, smell and see. 

“Nicole what the hell was that?” Waverly asked. 

“I second that” Wynonna said pointing Peacemaker right at Nicole’s head.

“Wynonna!” Waverly said and leaned more over Nicole’s body, as if to protect her from her sister. 

Nicole smiled at Waverly, God how she loved her, before moving her out of the way to get up.

“Go on shoot me” Nicole said with her usual smile in place. 

Wynonna took a breath. She’d do anything to protect Waverly, she had killed Willa to do so, killing Nicole would be undesirable but she would do it if she had to. 

Wynonna took a step forward and Peacemaker touched Nicole’s forehead. Once it did something happened that Wynonna had never seen before. 

Instead of it’s usual golden color Peacemaker glowed silver. 

“Pull the trigger” Nicole said. 

“Why is it doing that?” Wynonna asked no one in particular. 

“Because it recognizes a holy entity. If you pull the trigger now it won’t work” Nicole explained softly. 

Then a clicking sound was heard. Wynonna had pulled the trigger and as Nicole had said nothing happened. 

“Explain” Wynonna said as she holstered her gun. 

“I will, but how about we get out of here first?” 

They all agreed. 

The choices were Shorty’s or the homestead and seeing as Wynonna couldn't drink anyway she opted for the homestead. 

Once there they all gathered in the living room. 

“So… you are a Holy Entity?” Waverly asked as she sat down next to Nicole one the sofa. 

Nicole took a deep breath. 

“I am breaking my vow telling you this, but there was no other way out.” 

“What vow would that be darlin’?” Asked Doc from the corner while pouring himself a drink. 

“I- well let me start from the beginning.” Nicole said. 

“ There are certain rites one can preform to request aid or protection from sacred beings, I am one such being.” 

\--- FLASHBACK--- 

Mary Goodwin, the wife of carriage maker Jacob Goodwin, enters the woods on the outskirts of town at midnight on a Wednesday in October 1861. She is scared and clutching her bible. 

Her grandmother taught the rite to her, to only use it in dire situations and only once. 

“God above who made us all,  
You are listening so I will call.  
I close my eyes; you shall not let me fall,  
You see me, your child”

She chanted as she lit the candles she had placed in a circle around her. 

“I have sinned. The child I carry is not my husbands and I fear that he will kill me if he find out… please my Lord protect me. I know that I am a bad wife but this child is conceived of love and how can that be a sin?” 

The wind blew around her and all but one candle went out. She closed her eyes. 

“Please, send an angel or he shall be my death” then the last candle went out. 

She packed her things together and hurried home. 

Unbeknown to her, Jacob Goodwin had followed her that night hoping to catch her in the act and kill them both. 

It took 4 days before Nicole, or Nicol as she was known back then, appeared in Purgatory. 

She went to the Goodwin’s house first, she needed to find Mary before Jacob killed her. 

When she got there she sensed Mary’s distress from the living room. She looked to see if anyone were watching her before walking through the wall and into the living room. 

“Mary” She said upon seeing her tied and gagged on a chair in the middle of the room. 

Mary jumped and screamed the best she could. 

A warning. 

Then Nicole felt something hard hitting the back of her head.

\---END FLASHBACK—

“So how did you end up here? I mean we lived here forever and I’ve never seen you once in the past” Waverly asked 

“That’s the thing, I think I am stuck here because I failed my mission… I fell from grace.” Nicole answered. 

“But where have you been the last 156 years?” Wynonna asked. 

“Ah look at you doing math.” Waverly said sweetly looking at her sister. 

“I have been asleep” 

“Asleep?” Asked Dolls

“Yes Angels are a little like birds in that sense. If we are kept in the dark for a while we go into hibernation… I only woke up because the basement I was buried in got renovated and I was dug up.” 

“Wait someone buried you?” Wynonna asked at the same time Dolls asked whose basement she woke up in. 

“Yeah I believe that Jacob Goodwin buried me to keep me from helping his wife. And to answer you question Dolls I woke up 4 years ago in Sheriff Nedley’s basement.” 

“Wait Nedley?” Wynonna asked. 

“Yes, his daughter had moved out so I got her room and clothes while he taught me everything about the new world I woke up in.” 

“Wow, so the good sheriff knows about all of the stuff going on in the Ghost river triangle?” Doc asked

Nicole nodded 

“Every Sheriff since Wyatt’s time has known and passed it on to their deputy” 

“But you know so much stuff, like how to use a phone” said Waverly

Nicole laughed and Waverly couldn't help but love the sound. 

“Nedley taught me everything, created an identity for me and trained me to become sheriff one day” 

“So what happens now, do you go back to heaven or whatever?” 

Nicole shook her head. 

“I can’t go back without completing my mission but I failed it and I have no idea what happens to angels who fail”


End file.
